I Knew You Were Trouble
by RebaJoy
Summary: -set after, The Queen Is Dead- Neal and Emma must get Rumple to Storybrooke quickly, but fall prey to the ships along the way. (Swan thief, Captain swan, wooden Swan, Swan Queen, Swan president, etc.) Have no idea where this is going, but you should come along on this adventure! (rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

"So what are we going to do about Hook?" Emma asked, trying to keep the pace with Neal.

"I don't know, He found his way to New York, he shouldn't have a hard time finding his way out of a basement. Why, You have an issue leaving him behind?" Neal looked at her quickly then away.

"No, I've done it before."

_What does that mean?_ Neal wondered. Had Hook and Emma…? No. He wouldn't think about it. As they approached the car, Neal sped up, barely hearing what Emma was saying behind him. Neal grabbed the keys from on top of the tire where She had left them.

"Please tell me we aren't going to hot wire that thing." Emma's voice rang in his ear, a cold reminder of his past. "wh-" He stopped himself. "No. It belongs to a friend." He rubbed his neck. "Listen Emma, we need to-"

"NEAL!" A familiar voice cried. "Neal I am so glad I caught you!"

.

.

.

Hook rolled over onto his side, holding his head in his hand. His brain felt full of cotton and there was a sharp, throbbing pain at the base of his neck.

What had happened? The crocodile…yes…He had killed the crocodile! He laughed shakily, but it hurt so he stopped. And Emma…Yes, she'd been there. He remembered, hazily, pushing her to the ground. And where was he? It was dark, and it smelled funny, he tried to pull his arm away from the wall and realized he was chained to something…He got angry but then started to grin.

_Cheeky little Swan._

.

.

.

Engaged? Emma closed her eyes for a split second to take it in. He's engaged, so what? It's not like I expected him to still be in the same place he was 11 years ago. Surely he had moved on, but still, Emma felt as if she had been struck by some great force. "Cool." She whispered then coughed. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat but your dad's kind of…" Emma trailed off.

"Your dad?" Tamara said. "What's going on sweety?"

Neal gulped and grabbed Tamara by the shoulders. "Look, everything's going to be okay. I'll be back in a few days and I'll explain everything then, promise." He kissed her forehead and Emma had to look away.

"Get in the car, Emma." Neal's coarse voice called. Emma numbly made her way to the silver car and hopped in to the passenger seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook was up on his feet, striking the cuff with his hook, trying as hard as he could to break the small chain, linking him to a radiator, he lunged forward, and felt an extreme pain in his left leg. He crumpled to the ground.

"Broken." he cursed under his breath and shakily stood up again. He pulled his arm hard and finally, the chain broke free. He grinned and rubbed his wrist.

"Alright, Swan," He mumbled, "it's time for you to be knocked flat on your face for once."

* * *

_ She's coming. _

August felt it deep in his bones, well, no longer bones, but wood. He could feel her presence returning.

_She left, but now she's coming back. But something's changed. _

He tried to move but couldn't. He had to see her. He had spent months, cooped up in this dusty corner of a shop. He remembered running away, when he felt his father coming. He had had so much will power, so much strength, but now, there was nothing, it seemed, to live for. Nothing to try for. He tried to close his now painted eyes, but they wouldn't shut. He felt moisture on his cheeks and realized they were tears.

_Amazing, _he thought, _although my exterior is wooden and painted, and fake, inside, I still feel, I am still...a real boy._

The tears came faster, and August heard himself audibly gasp as he realized, their was something to live for.

Her.

* * *

Neal and Emma rode in hurried silence on the 5 minute drive back to the apartment. They parked, ran inside, and carried Rumple to the back seat, Emma holding his feet, and Neal, his head. They loaded him in and Emma called to Henry. "Get in the backseat sweetie. Hold up his head."

"Yes mom." Henry said, caught in the frenzy of what was happening, he forgot he was supposed to be angry, and forgot that he had stopped calling Emma by her ascribed title. He didn't notice his forgetfulness, but Emma did.

She hopped into the driver's side, while Neal looked confused.

"Listen, I'm kind of a bounty hunter, I'm pretty good with clean get aways and speeding through traffic."

Neal shrugged and got into the passenger side.

The drive to the docks was about 20 minutes, but Emma made it 10.

"Ow, Mr. Gold, let go of my wrist, it hurts!" Emma heard Henry cry.

"What are you doing?" She turned around looking at Gold. By the time their eyes met, he had already released Henry, who had scrambled to the other side of the car.

"Eyes on the road!" Neal cried, grabbing the steering wheel, and yanking it towards him, as Emma had gone into the other lane. They both laughed a little bit, remembering their younger days.  
Emma felt something warm under her hands, and realized, in her panic, she had clasped the steering wheel, on top of Neal's hands.


End file.
